


Les trous de sa mémoire

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: « Je suis amoureux de toi. »La phrase était sortie sans hésitation de la bouche de David. Il avait la main serrée autour de l'oreille de la chaise de la cuisine. Grégoire était assis en face de lui, la main autour de sa tasse de café. Il avait lâché son journal et le regardait interloqué. Un silence s'installa.« Pardon ? » Grégoire se décida enfin à lui répondre après s'être raclé la gorge.





	Les trous de sa mémoire

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »  
La phrase était sortie sans hésitation de la bouche de David. Il avait la main serrée autour de l'oreille de la chaise de la cuisine. Grégoire était assis en face de lui, la main autour de sa tasse de café. Il avait lâché son journal et le regardait interloqué. Un silence s'installa.  
« Pardon ? » Grégoire se décida enfin à lui répondre après s'être raclé la gorge.  
« C'est la vérité. Je me devais de te la dire. Je suis désolé mais c'est le plus courageux que je peux me montrer. »  
Grégoire se racla la gorge une seconde fois, comme si quelque chose le gênait à l'intérieur.  
« Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire David. Pour moi... t'es seulement mon meilleur ami. Presque comme un frêre, tu comprends ? »  
David fit un sourire forcé. « Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à ce que tu partages mes sentiments. Mais je devais te les dire. Je préfères que tu l'apprennes par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée, j'espère que cela ne va rien changer à notre amitié. » A ces mots, il baissa le regard, comme s'il comprenait soudainement que ce qu'il avait avoué à Grégoire allait changer leur relation.  
Grégoire se racla la gorge et déglutit lentement avant de répondre :  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, David. Tout... tout va bien. »  
David releva la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire. « Merci. » Sur ce, il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Grégoire le suivit du regard mais il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Il espérait vraiment que cela n'allait rien changer à leur amitié. 

David n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de toute la journée. Grégoire commençait à s’inquiétait. Normalement, ils restaient pratiquement toute la journée ensemble sauf si l'un d'eux avait des amis à voir que l'autre ne connaissait pas. Grégoire commençait à penser que David lui manquait, même s'il était seulement dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais en même temps, il se rappellait ce que David lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour accepter ce refus. Grégoire se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Quel idiot il faisait, comment il avait pu penser que tout resterait comme avant. David devait souffrir en ce moment-même et se détester de lui avoir tout avouer. Il partit se coucher en ruminant toutes ces idées noires.

Le lendemain, Grégoire se leva assez tôt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était normalement le premier à se lever et il préparait alors le petit déjeuner. Mais ce matin, David était déjà dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire des œufs. Grégoire s'avança vers la table de la cuisine en trainant les pieds pour qu'il l'entende arriver et qu'il n'ait pas peur. David était assez maladroit et s'était déjà brûler plusieurs fois en essayant de cuisiner. Il espérait que David se sentait mieux aujourd'hui et lui avait pardonné. Celui-ci se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la poêle d'une main et la spatule qui lui servait à mélanger les œufs de l'autre :   
« Salut Grégoire, bien dormi ? » Il posa la poêle avec les œufs brouillés sur la table. Ça sentait bon et Grégoire avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.  
« Hum, très bien. Merci. Et toi ? T'as réussi à dormir après... enfin tu sais... hier matin ? » Grégoire s'assit en ne quittant pas David des yeux.  
« Hier matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin ? »  
« Pardon ? Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. »  
David enleva le tablier de cuisine et s'assit en face à Grégoire. Il se servit un peu d’œufs.  
« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de hier. » Il fit une pause et fit mine d'essayer de se rappeler la soirée de hier. « Non, vraiment, désolé. Tu veux un peu d’œufs ? »  
Grégoire le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés : « Tu te fiches de moi, c'est une blague c'est ça ? »  
David le regarda d'un air déboussolé, un peu désolé. « Je... vraiment, Grégoire. Je me suis réveillé avec aucun souvenir de hier. Même en essayant de fouiller dans ma mémoire. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ? Dis-le-moi. »  
« Non, c'est rien. Oublie ça. » Grégoire regarda son assiette, dans laquelle David avait déposé des œufs brouillés et une tartine à la confiture. Est-ce qu'il avait été exaucé ? Est-ce que David avait oublié que tout cela s'était passé ? Est-ce que tout était comme avant désormais ? Ou bien avait-il tout inventé lui-même. Avait-il fait un rêve ?  
« Aïe. »  
Il releva la tête en entendant David gémir. Celui-ci se frottait la tempe.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » il demanda avec un air inquiet.  
« Rien de grave. C'est juste que depuis que je me suis réveillé j'ai des lancements au niveau de la tempe. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. »  
« Un mal de tête peut-être seulement ? »  
« Oui ça doit être ça. Rien d'important. » David sourit doucement.  
Grégoire lui sourit à son tour, un peu crispé. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un SMS.  
« Toujours OK pour aller boire un verre à 14h les gars ? - Jonathan »  
Grégoire regarda David qui mangeait sa tartine, l'air ailleurs.  
« David, tu te souviens qu'on doit voir Jo aujourd'hui ? »  
David se concentra de nouveau sur lui et fronça les sourcils : « vraiment ? J'ai du zapper. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »  
Grégoire soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe : « T'oublies beaucoup de choses importantes ces derniers temps. »  
David le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il se leva pour faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, sans un mot. Grégoire était sûr qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. ça lui avait échappé, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi méchant gratuitement. Et comme d'habitude, David faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu pour préserver la paix.  
Il se leva en marmonnant un « merci pour le p'tit dèj » et alla se préparer dans sa chambre.

Une demie heure plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoint David assis sur le canapé, qui l'attendait en regardant son portable les sourcils froncés.  
« T'es déjà prêt ? »  
David se retourna pour le regarder. « Oui, oui. On peut y aller ? »  
« Oui... Attend tu prends ce sac ? Pourquoi pas celui que tu as acheté le week-end dernier ? »  
David le regarda d'un air inquiet et quand il répondit sa voix tremblait :  
« Je... j'ai acheté un sac ? »  
Grégoire le regarda fixement tout en se demandant s'il le faisait exprès, avant de soupirer.  
« Non rien, laisse tomber, on y va. » et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit David se lever doucement derrière lui et le suivre.

Arrivés au café, il se dirigèrent vers un jeune homme qui leur faisait un grand geste de la main.  
« Alors les amoureux, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » rigola-t-il en faisant un tchek à Grégoire.  
« T'es con ! » lui répondit Grégoire d'un rire un peu forcé. S'il savait ce que David lui avait dit la veille, il ne dirait pas ça en rigolant.  
David s'assit en face de Jonathan, un peu troublé : « les amoureux ? »  
Grégoire le regarda. D'habitude, David ne disait jamais rien lorsque Jonathan les appelaient comme ça pour rigoler. Il se contentait de sourire seulement, des fois d'un petit air triste. Maintenant il savait pourquoi. Et si cette phrase bénigne lui rappelait maintenant sa déclaration de la veille ? Si tout ça avait été un rêve, et seulement dans la tête de Grégoire, pourquoi David agissait différemment aujourd'hui ?  
David continua, en fronçant les sourcils : « j'ai raté quelque chose ? »  
Jonathan le fixait d'un air perplexe puis éclata de rire : « Énorme, David. Peut-être un jour, hein ? » Et il commença à parler de son week-end sans revenir sur le sujet. Mais Grégoire l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète tout en regardant du coin de l’œil David, qui avait l'air plus perdu que jamais. Et si cet échange avait remué quelque chose dans son esprit ? En tout cas, ça ne le faisait plus rire et ça ne ressemblait pas à une mauvaise blague que David lui ferait. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« Et vous vous rappelez le jour où on est partis en Espagne, sur un coup de tête. »  
Grégoire n'avait pas quitté David des yeux pendant toute leur conversation. Il parlait peu et à chaque fois que Jonathan ou lui ouvrait la bouche pour se remémorer un souvenir ou un moment où ils étaient tous les trois, David devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il le vit secouer la tête doucement. « Quel week-end on a passé ! Faut remettre ça ! »  
« Bien sûr ! Dès qu'on peut, Jo ! »  
David se mit à trembler tout d'un coup et se leva brusquement.  
« Excusez-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes. » puis il partit d'un pas rapide.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jonathan. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
Grégoire regardait d'un air inquiet la porte du petit café par laquelle David était entré quelques secondes plus tôt.  
« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a des trous de mémoire. » il se retourna vers Jonathan. « Il oublie beaucoup de choses depuis ce matin. »  
« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda Jonathan, le sourcil levé.  
« Et bien... par exemple, on a eu une discussion importante hier matin et ce matin il m'a dit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Après, il avait oublié notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il a acheté un sac à dos ce week-end qu'il était pressé de pouvoir porter et il ne l'a pas pris en partant. Je l'ai aussi vu regarder une photo sur son portable et il la regardait... d'un air pensif, comme s'il essayait de se rappeller qui étaient ces personnes avec lui sur la photo. »  
Jonathan pensa un moment avant de dire : « il est peut-être juste fatigué. Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'oublies. »  
Grégoire secoua la tête : « Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave que ça. Pendant que tu parlais de notre enfance et de nos voyages, je voyais sa tête. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il se disait : On a fait ça, nous ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Il a aussi des douleurs à la tête. J'ai bien vu la tête qu'il a fait plusieurs fois. Comme s'il s'empêchait de crier de douleur. Il a fermé les yeux plusieurs fois, il ne voulait pas se masser les tempes devant nous, comme ce matin. »  
« Et bien ! J'espère que ça va vite passer. C'est bizarre tout ça... ça me fait de la peine pour David »  
Grégoire se tourna de nouveau vers la porte du café : « ça fait longtemps qu'il y est, non ? Je vais le chercher. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Une nouvelle crise... »  
« D'accord, je vous attends. »  
Grégoire hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du café, maintenant inquiet pour son ami.

« David ? » Grégoire était rentré dans les toilettes du café et appelait David pour savoir où il était.  
Tout était calme. Il n'y avait personne. Il entendit tout de même des sanglots derrière la porte d'un des toilettes. Il s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur la poignet. La porte était fermée.  
« David ? C'est moi, Grégoire. Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît. »  
Il entendit un reniflement et quelqu'un qui se passait une main sur le visage pour effacer les traces des larmes sur ses joues. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Grégoire se retrouva face à David, les yeux baissés vers le sol.  
« Hey... » il s'approcha doucement, comme pour approcher un animal sauvage. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe David. Regarde moi s'il-te-plaît. » Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de David pour le forcer à relever les yeux.  
« Je... » David leva les yeux pour regarder Grégoire. « Je ne me souvient de rien, Greg. » Et il éclata en sanglots. Il se dégagea de la main de Grégoire pour se cacher derrière les siennes.  
Grégoire avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque.  
« De quoi tu parles, David ? »  
« Tout. Nos histoires avec Jonathan. Qui il est, comment je l'ai rencontré, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Qui sont les personnes à côté de moi sur les photos de mon portable. Ce que j'ai fait hier, ce week-end, le mois dernier ou il y a trois ans. Même toi, tu deviens flou. Notre rencontre, j'en ai que des bribes. La force de notre relation. Pourquoi on habite ensemble. J'ai peur, Grégoire. J'ai peur de tout oublier. De t'oublier. Plus les minutes et les heures passent et plus j'oublie de choses. Si ça continue, ce soir je t'oublierai et demain matin en me levant je ne saurais plus qui tu es. »  
Grégoire prit David dans ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de taper quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, c'était à lui d'être fort. « Ne dis pas ça. Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier si facilement. Je te rappellerais tous les jours s'il le faut. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu t'appelles David et moi Grégoire. On s'est rencontrés il y a 20 ans au lycée. On habite ensemble parce que nous sommes très proches, tellement que Jonathan aime nous dire que l'on ressemble à des amoureux. On s'entend comme deux frères. Il n'y a pas eu une seule fois dans notre vie où on s'est engueulé. Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec personne alors la vie n'a pas le droit de me l'enlever. »  
Grégoire prit David par les épaules et sortit des toilettes et du café dans le but de héler un taxi pour aller à l’hôpital. Quand il sortit, Jonathan accouru vers eux, avec un air paniqué.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'amène à l’hôpital. »  
« D'accord, je paie et je vous rejoins. »  
Grégoire hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans le taxi, en faisant attention à David qui s'agrippait à lui et avait les yeux fermés.

Il donna l'adresse de l’hôpital au chauffeur et regarda David. Celui-ci avait la tête penché en arrière sur le siège de la voiture, les yeux toujours fermés, les sourcils froncés.  
Grégoire sentit son cœur et sa mâchoire se serrer. Il s'approcha de David et mis sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait l'impression que David s'empêchait d'agir comme avant avec lui. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait avoué la veille et que son esprit lui disait de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui. De lui laisser de l'espace ou sinon il allait l'envoyer bouler. Grégoire eu mal au cœur en pensant que David se pensait un poids pour lui, jusqu'à refuser qu'il le réconforte. Ils avaient toujours été proches, ils s'en foutaient de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'eux. David posait souvent sa tête sur son épaule lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, blotti contre lui. Il n'en avait jamais rien pensé, mis à part qu'il aimait bien cette sensation. Ils se comprenaient sans même parler et Grégoire pensait que c'était le fait de se connaître depuis vingt ans. Et maintenant, il avait peur de perdre David.

Arrivés à l’hôpital, il remercia le chauffeur et se dirigea vers l'entrée, tenant David par la taille, un de ses bras posé sur ses épaules. A la réception, il expliqua la situation brièvement à la secrétaire qui leur indiqua un numéro de chambre et leur dit qu'un docteur allait bientôt arriver. Grégoire déposa David sur le lit et l'aida à se glisser sur les draps. Puis il approcha le fauteuil du lit pour rester à ses côtés. Quand il entendit le bruit du fauteuil se rapprocher, David ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.  
« Grégoire, j'ai peur. »  
Grégoire sourit et espéra qu'il avait l'air convaincant.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. »  
David ne le quittait pas des yeux. « J'ai peur de t'oublier à mon réveil. » Puis il ferma les yeux.  
Grégoire le regarda, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il prit la main de David dans la sienne et murmura « moi aussi j'ai peur. Tellement peur. »

Le docteur était arrivé vingt minutes après cet échange et avait amené David dans une salle de neurologie. Il voulait faire un scanner et lui poser quelques questions sur son ressenti. Lorsqu'il sorti après une heure et demie, Grégoire se leva d'un bond pour lui demander comment s'était passé l'entretien. Le docteur, qui était un neurologue, lui apprit que David devrait rester quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Ce qu'il avait au cerveau était bénin mais avait besoin de temps pour guérir. C'est ce problème qui touchait sa mémoire et lui effaçait ses souvenirs. Il lui demandait d'essayer de lui rappeler le plus de choses possible tous les jours pour entraîner sa mémoire. Il lui dit qu'ils opéreraient dans quelques jours et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. C'est ce qu'il répéta à Jonathan quand celui-ci arriva et s'enquit de la santé de David.

« J'ai eu peur que ça soit quelque chose de plus grave. » Jonathan s'affala à côté de Grégoire dans la chambre. David était déjà endormi, sous morphine. Puis il se tourna vers Grégoire qui avait les yeux rivés sur David. « Tu devrais te reposer Greg. Je suis là maintenant. Je peux le surveiller. »  
Grégoire soupira et recula dans son fauteuil.  
« Je ne peux pas. J'ai peur que si je ferme les yeux quelque chose arrive. Il va arrêter de respirer ou sa tumeur va doubler de taille, le faisant crier de douleur. »  
Grégoire se tourna vers Jonathan. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours été là pour lui. Quand on était enfants et qu'il se faisait harceler par les gamins du quartier, j'étais là pour le protéger. Mais là, je ne peux rien faire, je me sens si inutile. »  
Jonathan le regarda tristement : « Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucun pouvoir. »  
Grégoire se pinça l'arrête du nez soudainement pour s'empêcher de pleurer.  
« Et si tout ça, c'était de ma faute ? J'en peux plus de me le demander. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Jonathan lui lança un regard perplexe.  
Grégoire déglutit et commença à tout raconter à Jonathan.  
« Hier matin, David m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. » Jonathan ouvrit la bouche et avait un air surpris. « Il m'a tout dit. Il a été si courageux. Il m'a dit que n'importe ma réponse, il devait me dire la vérité. Je lui ai dit que je ne le considérait que comme un meilleur ami, pas plus. Ensuite, il est allé dans sa chambre et n'en ai pas sorti jusqu'à ce matin. J'ai prié pour qu'il oublie cet échange et que tout redeviennes comme avant. Mais ce matin, il avait tout oublié. Je ne l'ai pas compris de suite. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a tout oublié. »  
Jonathan se racla la gorge. « Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ok ? C'est seulement la vie qui est mal faîtes. » Puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Attends, t'as dit non à David ? C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à tout te dire. Ça se voit à trois kilomètres que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Explique moi pourquoi tu as dit non. »  
Grégoire fixait maintenant Jonathan. « Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui lui as dit de tout m'avouer ? »  
Jonathan se leva d'un bond : « Mais Grégoire réveilles-toi ! Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de lui. Arrêtes de te le cacher. David a ouvert les yeux lui. Il a comprit qu'il était amoureux de toi. Et je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il l'a compris. Il avait juste peur que tu le refuses dans son entièreté. Il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés. »

Grégoire repensa à la déclaration de David. Il avait été gêné parce qu'il s'était senti à nu. Comme si David venait de lui faire voir, de force, la vérité en face. Et il refusait cette vérité. Tant qu'elle était caché, il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas la voir. Il avait senti des picotements, de la chaleur, à l'intérieur de son ventre et avait pris ça pour du dégoût alors que c'était juste du bonheur et de l'impatience. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait peur de le perdre avant de pouvoir tout lui avouer. Lui avouer que lui aussi il était amoureux de lui.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Grégoire resta à l'hôpital avec David pour lui tenir compagnie. Et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Même si David lui disait qu'il devrait aller se reposer à la maison, qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester.  
« Greg, ça fait une semaine que tu es là. Rentre te reposer à la maison, je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »  
Grégoire bougea sur le fauteuil. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te quitterai pas. Jonathan m'amène des vêtements tous les jours et la nourriture du self n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. »  
« Rentre au moins quand je dors. Ça ne sert à rien que tu sois là et tu dois t'ennuyer. »  
« Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose en mon absence. »  
David soupira.  
« Et si je reste, tu ne peux pas m'oublier. »  
David le regarda tristement.  
« Tu as déjà oublié Jonathan. »  
David baissa les yeux. « Oui, et tu m'as rappelé à chaque fois qui il était...».  
« Je n'ai pas envie de te rappeler qui je suis. »  
Le docteur rentra soudain dans la chambre pour annoncer qu'il était temps pour l'opération. David se releva et regarda Grégoire d'un air anxieux. Celui-ci lui serra la main comme pour lui donner du courage. Le docteur poussa le lit, qui était sur roulettes, et le dirigea vers la salle d'opération. Lorsque le docteur lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, Grégoire serra plus fort la main de David et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Tout va bien se passer tu m'entends ? Ils vont t'enlever cette tumeur, tu vas guérir, on va rentrer à la maison et tout redeviendra comme avant. Bats-toi. »  
David lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux et disparut derrière la porte de la salle d'opération.  
Grégoire appela Jonathan pour qu'il vienne à l'hôpital.

« Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? »  
« Il s'en souvient pas Jo. Je lui dirai tout lorsqu'on sera à la maison, tirés d'affaire. »  
« Je vois. »

Après l'opération, David dormait. Il récupérait des forces dans son sommeil. L'opération s'était bien passée et le docteur lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient rentrer à la maison dans quelques jours. Il lui dit aussi que c'était probable que David oublie des choses de temps en temps et que le cerveau lui lance. C'était parce que celui-ci essayait de guérir.  
Grégoire était soulagé. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux avec David. Il voulait aussi tout lui avouer mais est-ce que cette maladie n'avait pas complètement gommé ses sentiments pour lui ? Il ne se rappelait de rien après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il était amoureux de lui. Pourquoi il lui dirait « moi aussi ». 

David se réveilla le matin suivant et se frotta le crâne en gémissant. Le bruit réveilla Grégoire. David ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Il le fixa longuement comme s'il essayait de se rappeler où c'est qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage. Grégoire déglutit péniblement :  
« David, c'est moi. Grégoire. Ton meilleur ami. Dis moi que tu sais qui je suis. »  
David pencha un peu le visage sur le côté et Grégoire aperçut aux lignes de son front combien il essayait de se rappeller. Puis tout d'un coup, il soupira.  
« Je suis désolé. Tout est noir dans mon esprit. Ou plutôt blanc comme une page blanche. Je ne me souviens de rien. Si ce n'est mon nom parce que tu m'as appelé David. »  
Grégoire ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il entendit David répéter « Désolé » mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il savait que ça arriverait. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit son portable. David le regardait sans bouger, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait. Il lui mit le portable sous les yeux :  
« Regarde. Si tu ne peux pas te rappeler, je le ferai pour toi. Ça, c'est toi et moi. Ça, c'est Jonathan notre ami et le réalisateur de nos sketchs. Ça, c'est toi et tes parents à un barbecue il y a trois mois. »  
David regardait avec attention chaque photo et écoutait de même chaque souvenir ou anecdote que Grégoire lui racontait sur sa vie. Il s'accrochait à chacun et espérait qu'ils ne retomberaient dans les trous de sa mémoire. Il sourit à Grégoire. 

Le neurologue était revenu voir David avant que celui-ci ne rentre chez lui. Il avait dit à Grégoire que ça arrivait des fois que les patients ne se souviennent de plus rien. Il fallait repartir de zéro. Il avait salué son empressement à tout ré-apprendre à David tout en lui disant bien que s'il lui en disait trop à la fois, il se pourrait qu'il n'arrive pas à tout se rappeler. La mémoire était comme un muscle. Trop et elle pouvait avoir des « courbatures ». ça lancerait alors David. Aussi, plus forte elle devenait et plus rapidement il se souviendrait et même qu'il pourrait se souvenir de lui-même de certaines choses. Grégoire avait remercié le docteur de tous ses conseils et il avait appelé un taxi pour rentrer à la maison avec David. 

La première nuit se passa sans problèmes. La deuxième, David fit un cauchemar. Il avait rêvé qu'il reperdait la mémoire et oubliait qui était Grégoire de nouveau. Grégoire avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre quand il l'avait entendu crier.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? David ? »  
Celui-ci se tenait la tête entre ses genoux remontés, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose qui pourrait tomber à tout moment. Quand il le vu dans cette position, Grégoire se précipita vers le lit.  
« David, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
David releva la tête lentement et le dévisagea. Il se mit alors à pleurer et sourit entre ses larmes.  
« Rien. Rien. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Grégoire se détendit. « J'ai rêvé que tu n'étais plus là. Tu devenais de plus en plus flou et j'oubliais qui tu étais. » Grégoire se crispa de nouveau. « Mais tu es là. Tu es Grégoire. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On habite ensemble. Tu... » Grégoire prit David dans ses bras. « Oui, oui, je suis là. Et je ne partirai jamais d'accord ? » Il avait eu l'impression que David récitait une leçon apprise par cœur. Ce soir là, il dormit avec lui. Ou plutôt il le regarda dormir et lui, ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin.

Un autre jour, après être passé voir Jonathan chez lui et avoir dîné ensemble, ils décidèrent de regarder un film chez eux. Ils mirent un film d'aventure et avant la moitié du film, David posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grégoire. Celui-ci s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. C'était son David comme il le connaissait. Chaque jour, il redevenait un peu plus comme avant. Il reprenait ses anciennes habitudes naturellement. Son David ne se posait pas de questions et se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Grégoire passa un bras autour des épaules de David pour le rapprocher de lui. Il avait sentit David esquisser un sourire contre son épaule.

Une semaine après, Jonathan les avait appelés « les amoureux » encore une fois quand ils l'avait rejoint dans un café. David avait juste souri. Grégoire le regarda et lui fit un clin d’œil, après quoi David s'était mis à rire. Grégoire s'était donné comme objectif de faire rire David le plus possible chaque jour. Il lui avait demandé en rentrant si Jonathan les avait toujours appelé comme ça. Grégoire avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Une autre fois, ils s'étaient fait arrêté dans la rue par un jeune homme qui s'était dit fan de leurs vidéos. Ils avaient fait une photo avec lui pour lui faire plaisir. Grégoire en montra plusieurs à David de retour chez eux. Il avait seulement dit « on est proches. » avec un petit sourire. Il avait passé la nuit à regarder le reste des vidéos sur youtube.

Un jour, en rentrant de faire quelques courses, Grégoire trouva David sur le canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Mais contrairement à la fois du taxi, il avait les traits relâchés. Le soleil éclairait son visage et il avait l'air insouciant. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et l'appela :  
« David. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et quand il s'aperçut que Grégoire le regardait, il se mit à sourire.  
« Bonjour » il dit dans un souffle. Le cœur de Grégoire s’emballa. Il avait dit ce simple mot avec tellement de tendresse. Et il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. David posa sur l'accoudoir le livre qu'il était en train de lire et regarda Grégoire.  
« A quoi tu pensais ? » Grégoire releva ses jambes sur le canapé.  
David posa sa tête sur le dossier et sourit de nouveau, un peu rêveusement : « A toi. »  
Grégoire sentit son cœur battre de nouveau de plus en plus vite. Il déglutit.  
« Ah oui ? Et quoi à propos de moi ? »  
« Je me demandais comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait ne pas avoir de copine. Encore moi, je peux comprendre. Puis je suis resté un mois à l'hôpital. Mais toi... »  
Grégoire sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme.  
« Je crois que je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Je suis bien dans ma petite routine. Mais je crois que la vraie raison c'est que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un déjà. »  
David haussa les sourcils.  
« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. »  
Grégoire bougea sur le canapé, de plus en plus inconfortable et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.  
« Cette personne m'a déjà fait une déclaration et comme l'idiot que je suis j'ai pas su répondre. Je l'ai laissé seule avec sa souffrance et son amour. Alors que je l'aimais aussi. J'étais un lâche. » Grégoire grimaça en repensant à la déclaration de David.  
Il sentit tout d'un coup, la main de David se poser sur son avant-bras et il sortit de sa rêverie.  
« Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui dire la vérité. Tout n'est pas perdu. Elle t'aime peut-être encore. » Grégoire plongea son regard dans celui de David et n'y vu que de la sincérité. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il parlait de lui. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de David qui était sur son avant-bras et respira un grand coup :  
« Et si je te dis que c'est toi ? »  
David haussa les sourcils de surprise et sourit doucement :  
« Je dirais que j'ai bien de la chance. Mais ce n'est pas moi. N'est-ce pas ? »  
« Si. » David arrêta de sourire et regarda Grégoire comme pour chercher à voir dans ses yeux s'il rigolait.  
« ça ne peut pas être moi, Greg. » il murmura en baissant les yeux et en enlevant sa main de l'avant-bras de Grégoire.  
« Mais pourquoi ? » Grégoire ne comprenait pas la réaction de David. Il avait l'air si heureux il n'y a qu'un moment et maintenant il semblait sur le point de s'enfuir. David releva un visage aux yeux rouges d'où les larmes semblaient prêtes à s'échapper.  
« ça ne peut pas être moi parce que je ne suis plus la même personne qu'avant. Je ne suis plus le David qui te connaissait par cœur et que tu connaissait par cœur. J'ai pris différentes habitudes, j'aime différentes choses, je ne rigole peut-être plus aux mêmes blagues. Je suis vide de ce que j'étais avant. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un de si différent de la personne que tu aimais. Même si je lui ressembles. Me ressembles. »  
Grégoire resta bouche bée devant le conflit que David avait à l'intérieur de lui-même.  
« Attends, David. Même si tu as changé un peu, tu restes la même personne. Et puis, tu te reconstruit un petit peu chaque jour. Je suis retombé amoureux de toi comme je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier jour. Je m'en fous de tes goûts, de tes habitudes... Tu restes le même malgré tout. Tu as le même sens de l'humour, le même esprit, la même gentillesse. Et je t'interdis de dire que c'est impossible que je t'aimes encore parce que je pense à l'ancien toi. Vous êtes la même personne bon sang. Bien sûr que des fois je pense à avant, c'est mes souvenirs. Mais je fais très bien la part des choses. Et je te dis que tu redeviens toi-même un petit peu chaque jour. »  
David avait laissé quelques larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues. « Mais... et si je deviens trop différent de ce que j'étais avant ? Tu ne pourras pas aimer ce nouveau moi. »  
Grégoire prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
« Dis-toi que je pourrais toujours t'aimer. C'est à cause de cette maladie que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. »  
« Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu te rendais compte de ce que tu perdais. »  
« Non, arrêtes. Ça te prendra peut-être un peu de temps mais tu vas redevenir qui tu es. J'ai pas dit qui tu étais, mais qui tu es. Tu m'entends ? » Grégoire essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de David. David hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Grégoire le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Je t'aime, et personne ne pourra m'enlever ça. » Puis il l'embrassa à la tempe. Là où il savait qu'il allait encore souffrir dans le futur et là où tout avait commencé. Comme une promesse. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.


End file.
